


Poems

by NEOn_Starz



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Of Mice and Men - John Steinbeck, Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Doki doki literature club - Freeform, Of Mice and Men - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Poetry, Undertale AU, bendy and the ink machine - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEOn_Starz/pseuds/NEOn_Starz
Summary: Poems by meSome are based on games or books, others are based on stories I'm writing or characters I've made





	1. Sheep Sheep Sheep (BATIM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the perspective of Sammy Lawrence from BATIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a fan of BATIM anymore but I'm still proud of this poem.

Sheep sheep sheep  
It's time for sleep  
Rest your head  
It's time for bed  
In the morning  
You may wake  
Or in the morning  
You'll be dead

Bendy  
Arise from the darkness  
Claim my offering  
Ink Demon  
Arise and claim my offering  
This tender sheep

Free me from this prison  
Ink Demon  
Free me from this prison I call a body

I can hear you  
Ink Demon  
I can hear you  
Crawling  
Crawling above  
Crawling to the sheep  
To claim my offering

The ink machine  
Rumbling above  
The ink  
Flowing  
Bleeding  
From the ceiling  
Down to the floor  
Flooding the studio  
Bringing life to our friends  
Bringing life to you  
The Ink Demon  
My lord

Sheep sheep sheep  
It's time for sleep  
Rest your head  
It's time for bed  
In the morning  
You may wake  
Or in the morning

You'll be dead


	2. Doki (DDLC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Doki Doki Literature Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each paragraph represents one of the four girls from DDLC

Bed  
Sadness  
Anxiety  
Dark and satisfying  
What I don't want  
What I still get

Death  
Despair  
Depression  
Beautiful words  
Filled with meaning  
Yet empty  
And cold

Kitten  
Cupcake  
Heartbeat  
Short and simple  
Happy and bright

Love  
Kiss  
You  
What I want  
What I will get


	3. Rose (OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on my OC, Rose Herder, who is also Mettaton in my Undertale AU, Upside Down.
> 
> The figure mentioned in the second half is Neo, Mettaton's brother.

The darkness  
It won't go away  
Reaching  
Grinning  
Breathing  
Pulling at the strings  
Tightening the noose

The figure  
He won't go away  
Reaching  
Grinning  
B R E A T H I N G  
Pulling me closer

s a v e m e


	4. Death (OMAM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An acrostic poem based on chapter 5 of Of Mice And Men

Decaying bodies  
Empty heart  
Another bad thing  
The thick fog  
Hiding the gun's muzzle


	5. Dream (OMAM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Of Mice And Men acrostic poem, based on chapter 6

Dying breath  
Remember  
Everyone's smiles  
And the dream  
Maybe it will come true

one day


End file.
